There are by now millions of people living in unspeakable poverty in our developing nations. Of these millions, most live in the impoverished countrysides and many others live in the overcrowded cities. Water contamination is prevalent in cities as the same water is used by agriculture and industry and then used as drinking water. This often occurs because cities evolve and grow without a plan for development.